Comfort
by xXIceXxShatteredXx
Summary: Canada was always alone but he is surprised when he receives comforted during a thunderstorm. Just a short-sweet story for Canada's Birthday! I love Canada! There is FACE Family but no actual couples. Just tolerance. Lol. Warning! Not historically correct with electrical appliances lol. For Translations just google it. I forgot to translate a small part. Sorry!


Canada was always alone but he is surprised when he receives comforted during a thunderstorm.

Just a short-sweet story for Canada's Birthday! I love Canada!~ There is FACE Family but no actual couples. Just tolerance. Lol. Warning! Not historically correct with electrical appliances lol.

My name is Matthew Williams and I am the personification of Canada! I was just put under England's rule. I am about eight years old and I have to suffer through a lot alone.

My papa, or France, was a dad but he was never around much so I had to teach myself how do things.

I am only eight but I know how to cook, clean, shoot a gun. I can do labor work like fixing my house like fixing plumbing and the electric and boarding up drafts. I can figure out how do everything I need to do. I even taught myself English! I have grown accustom to living alone.

But I am only eight. I am still a child, nation or not. I get scared. My biggest fear is of thunderstorms... They are loud and dark but bright at the same time!

Anytime a thunderstorm hits I burst into tears and run and hide either in the closet under a blanket or under the table under a blanket. I suffer through it alone.

The only person who knows I'm afraid of thunderstorms is America, or Alfred. I told him a little while ago that I was terrified of storms. He told me I wouldn't need to be afraid anymore because he was my hero.

The reason why I am writing this is because I never believed him...

The next time there was a storm, I ran screaming and crying grabbing a blanket and Kumajiro and I hid under the table trembling... I was expecting to cling to myself and wait out the storm alone...

But I was swept up by strong arms and a British voice sweetly says, "It's okay, Matthew, we are here, you don't have to be afraid... We'll protect you..."

I look up and meet shining emerald eyes and a soft caring smile.

"E-England?" I stutter in shock

"Alfred told me you were afraid of storms so we came to see if you were okay." He hums rubbing circles on my back as he holds me.

I look down and see Alfred in his cowboy outfit grinning up at me, "See! I told you I'm your hero! And heroes make sure they protect the ones they love!" he jumps up onto the table and kisses my cheek. I blush.

"Boy! Get off his table! There are never to be feet on the table! Down! Down!" England demands.

"You are such a stick in the mud iggy!" Alfred frowns but jumps over onto my couch.

England walks around the table and sets me on the couch next to Alfred, "Alfred take goo care of your brother. I need to make a phone call. I'll be just in the other room, okay? It'll be okay Matthew." England kisses my forehead and then leaves the room. Alfred immediately develops me in a very tight hug.

"Don't worry Mattie! The hero is here and he's got you! I promise never to let go!" he squeezes and kisses my head.

"A-Al.. C-Can't B-B-Breathe!" I gasp

He yelps and loosens his grip but doesn't let go, "Sorry! Is that better?" he asks relaxing into a gentle but still tight hug.

I nod and snuggle slightly into his chest resting in his presence. The storm outside lets out a loud crack and I yelp and jump but arms tighten and Alfred mutters sweet soft things and kisses my head.

Moments later England scurries into the room and pulls us both into a hug and coos at us telling us it's okay and that he's here and that he'll always be here for us. No matter what.

He begins softly singing to us a sweet lullaby about storms... His voice is so much softer and more caring then I've ever heard before.

Alfred and I rest in his arms as he sings to us over the storm... I feel most of my anxiety melt... I slowly forget about the storm at all...

A moment later there is a knock at the door then someone comes in...

"Papa!" I gasp

"Oh! Mon doux Matthieu! Etes-vous d'accord? Papa est ici maintenant, tout va bien se passer!" France exclaims and he rushes into the room and picks me up and kisses my face repeatedly.

"Bloody tosser." England mutters.

"Ah! Arthur! Merci! Thank you for calling me and telling me about this and allowing me to come and visit with you." France says and sits down next to England with me on his lap. France pulls England close and Alfred crawls onto England's lap to get closer to me. France wraps an arm around England and England shoots him a look that shows he isn't trilled but he permits it and moves closer allowing me and Alfred to be able to hug. France grabs the remote to the Tv and hits it on pulling me and Alfred closer into him an England as we all bunch up together and wait for the storm to be over.

I realized in all this that I wasn't alone. I had family who loved me and if I had voiced my fears sooner, I would have been cared for the second I did. I don't need to suffer alone because I have a family who loves me. I found one of the most precious things while I sat there in their arms... I found a sense of safety... I found comfort in them...

I'll never forget that day. Not ever. I don't think they will either.

Thanks for reading! Please review! I'll love you if you do!~ Lol.


End file.
